


Working overtime

by SickRavenBird



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Dom/Dom, F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, trying to outdom each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SickRavenBird/pseuds/SickRavenBird
Summary: Before all the trouble in Spencer Mansion and Raccoon City, Jill Valentine was just hardworking cop and Albert Wesker was just hardworking captain.Just normal people.With normal people needs.In the S.T.A.R.S. office.
Relationships: Jill Valentine/Albert Wesker
Kudos: 19





	Working overtime

Among the S.T.A.R.S. members there were only two who took their job seriously enough to stay overtime bending over the paperwork and trying to make it proper and correct. Chief Irons chewed their ears off more than once, so somebody had to take responsibility, when Redfield or Speyer couldn’t even write their names right. So, in the end, paperwork wasn’t just filling up important information but also checking your colleagues’ ones, so they don’t piss off the chief again.  
One of the people was Jill Valentine who finally changed out of the uniform ready to leave the dark building. Except for night shift in the office on the other side of the Racoon City Police Department there were only loners here and there, doing exactly what she just finished. Papers, papers and papers. Bureaucracy is evil incarnate.  
“Is there anything you need, captain?” she asked in the door to captain Wesker’s office. He was the other one who spend evenings at work fixing the mess others made.  
“You could tell Chris the word apprehended is spelled with two Ps,” mumbled captain tired. Even in only a lamp light he never took down his sunglasses. Jill wasn’t the one to pry, but guys managed to convince Wesker to confess that he has light sensibility. That was also the last thing they got out of him; captain always held his privacy close.  
“I didn’t know he knew such difficult words,” joked Jill.  
Wesker looked up. “Ready to leave I see. Would you look at this before going?” he slid the paper to the other end of the desk.  
“What is it?”  
“It just came in, it’s the new Bravo team member. She is starting next month.”  
“Oh my, she’s a young one. Are we sure guys won’t try to chew her up?”  
“That’s what I am asking.”  
Jill thought about it. When she first started, she got a lot of shit from guys – they weren’t mean, they just tried her boundaries. She told them off from the beginning, but truth be told, it was Barry who put the end to the teasing. Was there anyone in Bravo who would take care of poor little… Rebecca was her name. Maybe Enrico?  
“I say, throw the girl to the wolves,” she shrugged, “maybe put her close to me and Barry. Just to be sure. She is fucking eighteen.” She realized her vocabulary and looked at Wesker awaiting some scolding. He didn’t like swearing during work hours – not that it matter it was long after. But Wesker was too preoccupied with something else.  
Now, you can hardly tell where people are looking when they have sunglasses on. The eyes are just lines at best. But Jill was pretty sure, as she was leaning on the table over the sheet of paper with a new recruit, Wesker’s eyes found their way to her cleavage. She already changed to her casual clothes with tank top and skirt. In her uniform, something like this couldn’t happen.  
She straightened herself up, acting like she hasn’t noticed anything.  
“Yes, you are right, that will be for the best,” agreed Wesker. “Thank you, Jill. Have a nice evening.”  
“Good night, Wesker.”  
Jill turned to leave. It was around 10PM, she couldn’t wait to get home, pet her dog and go to sleep. But right now, as she was walking, she still felt the gaze of the captain on her. As if he was looking right through her back, between her shoulder blades. Or maybe lower? She shivered and turned at him. From this far away she had no idea where his eyes are looking.  
“Something else?” he asked.  
Maybe she was imagining it. She could. It wouldn’t be the first time. She often imagined what would she do if guys in the office approached her. It was innocent fantasy ending not so innocently. That’s all you get when you have a job you almost can’t leave. Fantasy about handsome guys. Captain Wesker included.  
“Nothing,” she should say. “Don’t stay too late,” she should add.  
“Were you checking me out?” she asked instead. Not angrily, more curiously, trying to sound as calm as possible.  
Wesker didn’t answer right away, as if weighing his options. Even that few seconds made Jill nervous. She called out her superior on something that might have not happened.  
“And if I did?” he asked.  
“That would be very inappropriate,” Jill smiled.  
Again, the unsure silence. The only sound was shuffling of papers as Wesker piled them up and set them on the side of the table. “Come here, Jill,” he finally said.  
Holy shit, he was serious. Until now she was nervous, now the feeling has changed, turned into anticipation and a teasing feeling in her lower parts. Tension, the small gulp in her crotch as he spoke. She went to him, behind his table and stood there.  
“You are calling me inappropriate in clothes like these?” he asked with the same calm deep voice. This wasn’t even her most revealing attire, although the skirt was a bit short. Did he try to make her ashamed? Or was it just teasing?  
“It’s after hours,” she replied.  
Wesker looked at her properly now, stopped for a second on her breast and then her legs. He smirked a bit – he did that when something amused him. It was only other face expression he had except for constant grey rock. “It suits you,” he commented.  
“Thank you.”  
“You would look better without it.”  
Warmth spilled into Jill’s cheeks, head turning hot. She had a lot of fantasies, during her lonely evenings she banged half of her team and sometimes some good-looking actor. Her fantasies had a certain script – not always the same, but often similar in a way. The guy checks her up, acts innocent or oblivious and then…  
Being bossed around was not on the list.  
Jill crossed her arms on the chest. “I don’t think so.” Wesker leaned back a bit, surprised by sudden strict voice. She didn’t let him doubt for long. She put her feet on the table, the skirt rolled up a bit. “You want to see me naked, you better deserve it, captain.”  
“Oh,” Wesker smirked again, his eyes running on her leg up. “Is this how you talk to your superior?”  
“It’s after hours. Now get to work.” Jill felt her voice tremble a little. Did captain notice? It didn’t seem so. She never was nervous with strangers, but she knew captain. He was not one to be talked down to either.  
“As you wish,” he said and got on his knees in front of her. Just that look alone made her juices flow. Looking at him from above felt so good. Then his tongue touched her thigh and sparkles of excitement went through her spine.  
“Good, keep doing that.” She rolled her skirt up. Wesker kept kissing and licking her inner thigh, holding her other leg in, grabbing it strongly. Jill looked down on him, his hair was still perfectly smooth. His tongue running up and down always close to her pussy, but got back in the last second, teasing her patience.  
Oh yes, he was absolutely teasing, she saw it in his eyes when he looked up at her.  
“Is that all you got?” Jill snapped at him. “That’s weak for great captain Wesker.”  
He stopped and looked at her with a grin. “Not good enough for you?”  
Jill slid her panties to the side revealing her wet lips. “I think you can do better.”  
“Can I?”  
So, he will play teasing game. Okay. She actually liked when they were a bit defiant. Nobody wants scared rabbit.  
She grabbed him by the back of his neck, ruffled his perfect hair and forced his face down her crotch. She held him there. “Now show me you can do better. Lick me,” she ordered.  
Wesker still held her thigh, strong, she will have bruise tomorrow, but that made her even more excited. She felt his mouth on her cunt, wet tongue slowly licked her, from the vagina to her clit. And then again. Jill eased her hold and sighed. “Mmm, don’t stop, Wesker.”  
Wesker continued, he licked her good, not missing a spot. His tongue slipped inside her and licked her lips. He sucked on her clit, her fluids flooding his face. Waves of pleasure went through her body, Jill enjoyed them, still watching him do the work, gasping for breath here and there. His look didn’t change, it was still good old captain sure in himself. She loved that.  
Few more strokes, Jill felt her pussy pulse in need. No, she didn’t want to finish yet, that would be too easy. She pulled him away from herself. “I thought you will be good; you were just stalling.”  
“Only good?” he asked getting up.  
Jill took off her tank top and undid her bra. She set it on the table, standing here just in her skirt, smiling. The office was cold, giving her goose bumps and making her nipples stand up, hard. “You will have to prove you are better than good.” Wesker took a step towards her. She stopped him by putting hand on his chest. “You took that down,” she gestured towards his shirt.  
“I never thought you are the demanding type,” Wesker said with a smirk while unbuttoning his shirt. Jill watched his movement, slowly revealing his skin and chiselled body. She thought Chris was gym crazy, but next to Wesker, he was like a cub next to a lion. Damn, she could cut herself on those muscles.  
She run her fingers on his chest. Strong. “I demand this,” she grinned.  
Wesker pulled her in. Strong and fast. He squeezed her boob. Jill moaned slightly. He rubbed her nipple, looking at her. Then he kissed her neck, his tongue touching her skin playfully. Up, up and to her ear.  
“Time to overthrow the queen,” he whispered.  
He strongly pushed her to the table, her butt hit the edge. Jill tried to take control, but he held both of her wrist and forced them to table behind her. Taller than her, now he was looking down upon her, her chest going up and down as she was breathing excitedly.  
“Let go of me,” she said not breaking eye contact.  
“No,” he answered in the same tone.  
Jill didn’t appreciate being held defenceless like this. But she sure enjoyed feeling him on her skin, so close, her nipples rubbed on him as she was breathing. She felt his erection against her lap. He leaned close and kissed her, tongue went into her mouth, deep, passionately. It made it hard to breathe, she pressed herself her body on him as much as him holding her allowed. She tried to kiss him back, but he backed off and stopped.  
“Wesker,” she moaned.  
“Yes, Jill?”  
She rubbed herself a bit more on his skin, pressing her breast against his chest. “Let me go,” she said again.  
“You are right, holding you like this is hardly comfortable.”  
He let go of her right hand. Jill grabbed his chin right away and forced him down for a kiss again. Their lips pressed hard together, they hit their teeth slightly, but Wesker didn’t fight her. He let her force herself on him.  
She was paying attention only to her pleasure. Wesker took her hand again, forced it back.  
Click.  
“Hey!” Jill tried to move her hands. She couldn’t. Wesker closed the drawer next to them with superior smile on his face. Handcuffs on her wrists behind her clinked as she pulled against them.  
“Now you have no choice but to listen,” he said, already playing with her boobs. This time properly, with both hands, squeezing and rubbing.  
“Ah, I will get you for this,” Jill moaned.  
“Don’t overestimate yourself, girl.” He kissed her collar bone, she gasped for breath. The tension was killing her, all her insides were tense, pussy pulsing, she wanted him in. With every kiss and lick she got more wet. She will ruin her skirt with this flood.  
Wesker sucked on her breast. Jill yelped when he bit her slightly. She wanted to grab his hair and pull him in, order him to fuck her hard right now, but she could only moan and squirm under his touches and licks. He made her helpless and she hated it and she enjoyed it.  
He reached under her skirt, to her wetness. He grinned as he caressed her clit and she almost shouted from the sensation. She was so close to orgasm anything he did was driving her crazy. “N-no, not yet, don’t,” she begged weakly.  
“Not yet what? This?” he inserted finger into her vagina and kept rubbing her clit slowly. Jill screamed, bended backwards, excitement like electricity running through her body. Wesker pulled his hand away leaving her on a brink of crumbling apart like a rag doll. One more touch, one more kiss and she is done.  
He pulled her up on the table. She looked at him, breathing heavily, trying to calm herself, but his body still drew her attention and fantasies. Man like this, oh how she would love to force him to lick her body inch by inch. Jill bit her lip as that idea reminded her that she is the one who listens now.  
Wesker unzipped his pants. Jill shivered seeing his dick. She wanted him in right now.  
“Like what you see?” Wesker asked.  
“I love it.”  
He aimed his penis at her crotch and slowly, teasingly rubbed the tip against her clit. Jill gasped, she started shaking.  
“Orgasming women are the best,” Wesker mentioned calmly. “Your pussy gets so tight, it pulses and swallows like a hungry bitch, you know. I love that.”  
“N-not yet.”  
“Oh yes, yet.”  
He thrusted in her. Jill screamed as her body tensed, she trembled all over, the orgasm took all her inner organs one by one, and it reached to her brain and left her defeated. The tension disappeared, left her ragged, her body could hold itself straight. There was only that pulsing in her crotch and Wesker fucking her, grunting. She heard herself moaning.  
“Jill, you are wonderful,” Wesker told her. “Better than I imagined.”  
“Ahhh,” she replied.  
Slowly she got herself together, Wesker inside her, she felt his dick against her inner walls and then it was gone, all the sensation.  
Wesker pulled out, grabbed her by the back of her head, just like she did few moments ago… Was it moments? Felt like eternity. He pulled her on her feet and then forced her down, his dick pointing right at her face.  
“What was it you said?” he smiled. “Get to work?”  
Numbly she opened her mouth, already drooling from the sight. Wesker didn’t play nice. He pulled her in, forcing his dick deep in her throat. Jill choked, gasped for breath as he pulled out, but there he was, back again. Long thrust getting shorter and shorter. Jill gasped, throat stiff, she felt her fluid on the tongue mixed with precum. She couldn’t swallow, she felt drool coming out of her mouth.  
Wesker was grinning, teeth out, as he fucked her head harder and harder. “Yes, good, good,” he kept mumbling. With one last thrust he moaned, and she felt her mouth fill with hot semen. He kept his dick in her, holding her head. “Now swallow.”  
Jill huffed, trying to swallow as his dick was filling her mouth. Wesker smiled at her effort and finally let her go.  
Jill coughed, taste of semen covering her throat.  
“God,” she rubbed back of her neck.  
Wesker zipping his pants looked at her shocked. “How did you…”  
Jill shrugged, tossing handcuffs aside. Every girl should have hair pins in their pockets, and she made sure she wore only skirts with back pockets. But even her, master of unlocking, wasn’t faster than captain Wesker with his fingers.  
“I see. Next time, I will be more careful,” Wesker commented.  
Next time? She turned to get dressed and to hide her pleased expression. How certain was he about next time! The balls of this man! As if she will let him get the upper hand again.  
“We will see about that,” she said. “Good luck with the paperwork.”  
“Oh, and Jill?”  
She turned between the doors to look at him. He looked as if nothing happened, as if this was normal night when they both stayed at their desks again.  
“Tell Chris to do bring his own damn paperwork to Irons.”  
“I do that all the time, captain,” she winked. “Good night.”


End file.
